The Mini Show
The Mini Show first aired June 28 2013. So far it is in its 1st season and will continue until August 2 2013. Episodes will air every day with a few exceptions. Series Overview Mini as the hostace shows clips of crazy moments with her and her friends. Every episode has a different theme like Education, Crazy Love etc....... Some episodes feature guests from other youtube channels. Cast Mini- Hostace. She has a big sense of humor and is obviously smarter than the rest. Cutely Cute Coyote- Frequently gets detention in school. Wants to do better than she really does. Gets happy about crazy things. Alligator- Loves video games. Gets stuck frequently. Is popular and funloving. Lady Fluffy- She is small and gives akward advice. She always says she is cute and qoutes people "peoplez" Roasted Carrot- Sings weird songs. Is very forgetful. Reccuring Cast Ally Western- She is enemies with Cute Coyote. Complains about everything. Tiny Dancer- Really akward and does lots of pranks. List Of Episodes Season 1- June 28 2013- August 2 2013 1- MUAHAHA- June 28 2013- Mini hosts a school just to delete everybody, Lady Fluffy hosts a chart of her "pea" and Coyote pulls a prank on the last day of school. Absent: Roasted Carrot and Alligator 2- Wherefore Art Thou Mini- June 28 2013- Alligator runs into a male Alligator who wants to date her, Cute Coyote loves a Romeo and Lady Fluffy gives some love advice. Absent: Roasted Carrot 3- Get Your Education On- June 29 2013- Little Peanut guest stars, Mini plays epic games, Alligator gets stuck in her couch, Cute Coyote and Mini complain about Toon High, Roasted Carrot forgets his song lyrics. 4- 5 Wonders Of The World- June 30 2013- Alligator and her friend Ally Western fight over her Nature Room. Cute Coyote tries a Toontown Sub. Mini customizes her studio. Lady Fluffy takes a different route. 5- Top 5- July 5 2013- Mini recalls on the best moments of the week. Guest Star: Kewldude 6- Freedom To Troll- July 5 2013- With lots of acts on the show the cast uses a "randomizer" to decide which act goes when. Ally Western returns and is meaner than ever she complains about everything. Tiny Dancer and Freedom guest star and have ultimate pranks. Alligator has dangerous stunts. Lady Fluffy gives more weird advice. Cute Coyote does something and Roasted Carrot sings a love song. *Trivia* Freedom is Coolkid's toon as is Ally Western. *Trvia* This episode leads into the next. Guest Stars: Freedom and Tiny Dancer 7-Crazy Croc- July 6 2013- Cool Croc is angry that he wasn't in the previous episode so he has a Croc/Alli smashfight with Alligator. Cute Coyote distracts toons in Toon Valley. Lady Fluffy's advice is interrupted by Croc. 8- Pranks And Spanks- July 7 2013- Tiny Dancer has a "want a pet cow" prank. Cute Coyote brags about her new pants. 9- Top 5- TBA- Mini recalls on the weekends episodes!